I'd Do Anything For You
by It's-A-Passion
Summary: She was of high status, determined to try to help her friend. He was of low status, and the reason she tries. And in the middle of conspiracy, blood and revenge, a forbidden love blooms. A noble woman, of good breeding and position, could never love a gladiator slave, unkempt and arrogant. And yet...they can't control their fate, or the Parcae who wield it. GannicusOC.
1. The Worth of A Man's Life

**Hey, so this is my story I decided I had to give a shot after watching Gods of the Arena and just loving Gannicus. By the way, in case you're unsure, my OC's name is pronounced Au-ray-lee-ah-na, and I hope you like her. Anything you recognize is probably not mine. The lyrics I use at the beginning of the chapter belong to Bastille's Pompeii song, which I'm obsessed with at the moment. Enjoy. **

Chapter One: The Worth of a Man's Life

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show_

The unforgiving sun covered my skin in a layer of slick sweat, the strands of hair sticking to the back of my neck. The stink of sweat clung in the air, overpowering the soft fragrance of lilac and roses that I rubbed into my skin, scenting my hair and clothing. My heart quickened in excitement and a horrible kind of fear; an oddly exhilarating feeling I was unused to. A clang of steel against steel rang out, barely audible before the crowd roared, going wild in response. Metal cut through human flesh and drenched the sand a bloody red.

The gladiatorial games were not for the faint of heart.

Days spent studying philosophy, art and literature evoked nothing compared to these games that forced me to bated breath in tension as I waited to see whether a man would live or die. It was a gruesome sight, death, particularly violent death, and it turned my stomach.

A man fell and did not get up. My hands clenched the thin, soft fabric of my dress, the light material draped across my frame. The match was over; the body dragged away, the victor cheering at the crowd before the next two gladiators were brought out. This was it; this was the match I came to see today, that made me venture out to the arena despite my brother's wishes.

Gannicus was next, the gladiator they talked about in the markets and streets; the charmer, the jester, arrogant and unbeatable. It was unnerving for one man to be claimed as unbeatable.

"Aureliana," Cassia whispered, her voice low and carrying an undercurrent of fear. I turned to her, tearing my wide amber coloured eyes away from the stage for a moment to look at her. My body slave twisted her hands in her lap, anxious, her black hair falling into her eyes in a shielding manner. Her skin, a dark shade of ebony a contrast to my own ivory skin.

My body slave was my best friend; we had grown up together so we were of closely similar ages and we were bonded as if sisters. Her mother was charged with my wellbeing when my own mother died in birthing me. She died not long after my father, which put my brother, Decimus, as head of the household. He was in charge of everything and despite disapproving of our untraditional friendship, he begrudgingly wouldn't deny me what I asked for. It was possibly the reason I was as yet unmarried, despite my age. I did not want to be and he would not force me, though in recent years he had become more determined to find a suitable husband for me.

It was for Cassia we were at the games now. "I know."

In punishment for deserting the army in the Allied war against cities of Italy, Cassia's brother was sold to be a gladiator. He'd earned his mark of brotherhood for his ludus in a recent game and was to fight Gannicus in an upcoming match soon. I'd known Cassia's brother, Visius, when I was younger; he was a good man, who'd only deserted because his wife was having their child. He didn't deserve to die for that. He was worth more than just some twisted form of amusement, to be slaughtered for a crowd of fans cheering for his blood to be spilt.

Further down, much closer to the stage I saw Quintus Batiatus, a distant cousin of mine, and his wife, Lucretia. Quintus seemed to be throwing glares at the pulvinus which was occupied by only Vetius, an apprentice of Tulius', who was a rich merchant.

My mouth went dry when the crowd of common people on the lower down stands cheered with voracity, eager for more blood and chanting a name; Gannicus. My eyes dropped down to the man emerging onto the stage, a satisfied grin on his face at the crowd's reaction to his presence.

He was the most intimidating man I'd seen, and I'd just spent most of the morning watching large men beat up other large men. Gannicus was intimidating for different reasons; three reasons to be exact.

Beneath his easy grin and playful demeanor was the strength and skill of a lethal killer. That was probably the scariest thing, to hide his deadliness behind an arrogant smirk as he enticed the crowd into a frenzy, seeming to take the possibility of death like it was a joke, not at all serious.

Second, that confidence he exuded at every turn was intimidating. He was a slave, of the lowest rank, and yet he could coax men and women to cheer for him. So sure was he, that he would win, that he was not yet intended for the road of the afterlife. Confident, and used to taking a life, the life of a man he did not know and probably did not care for in any manner.

But the most intimidating thing about him was his attractiveness. Born of the dirt and still he had the face and body as if carved by Apollo himself; his skin a sun-kissed, golden bronze expanse, on display for the gathered today, sculptured in hard ridges and panes of taunt skin covering rippling muscle. Broad shoulders, imposing, demanding attention, a wide jaw giving way to a wide mouth that called for that attention and brown eyes that danced with mischief and mirth. Hair to match his skin; golden brown, twisted back off his face, but still hanging in strands that came down just below his shoulders. If I were of a betting kind, I would wager my dowry that the women here today were here to see him.

"_Now there's a fucking gladiator!"_ Quintus yelled down below, his voice loud enough to carry over the roar.

I found myself agreeing with the sentiment.

I feared for Visius deeply.

"Liana," Cassia said again, this time reverting to the name she called me with affection, one I found much easier to say. Her round dark brown orbs glistened at me and I knew she felt the same dread I did at the sight of Gannicus.

Seeing her hurt made me hurt too, and I'd do anything in my power to not let her hurt. My mind was thrown into half-thought plans and ideas, vague and fleeting and useless as my eyes became stuck to the gladiators below. They faced off at each other before being ordered to begin.

I jumped at the first meeting of swords, the clash seeming to run right down my spine in an ominous, foreboding manner and I wondered if it was a warning from the Gods of Visius' impending match. I did not like it.

Gannicus used no shield, instead wielding two swords with vicious force, blocking and swinging at the other gladiator. I could hear his laughs from here, a playful sound of reckless abandon and sheer…enjoyment. He was enjoying the battle, relishing in every blocked thrust and parried swing as his swords sliced through the air and anything else that got in the way.

He laughed, running towards a corner, up the wall and onto the roof of the lowest level where the masses stood under it before jumping off, bring his swords crossed down onto the other gladiators neck behind him. the other gladiator threw of his helmet and turned to face Gannicus, angered at the cut on his neck.

Gannicus raised his swords into the air, cheering with the crowd. A woman's shout sounded above it all; "Gannicus! I love you!" before she pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts to him. He laughed, grinning widely as he pointed his sword at her in amusement, liking women fawning over him, lusting after him.

That distraction merited him a cut on the arm from the other gladiator and he was thrown back by his shield a few steps. I kept a mental note of that; his lack of seriousness and easy distractibility, for Visius to use to his advantage. He was going to need it judging from the almost lazy way Gannicus fought, like this was as easy as breathing for him.

He backed away, shoving one sword into the sand to inspect his cut arm and the swell of red liquid. For the first time this whole fight, he showed something other than lightheartedness and enjoyment; irritation. For a second, his eyes ran over the crowd in front of him, coming across me.

I was not moving, frozen in the middle of a sea of rough movement, of jumping and clapping and thrusting arms, my round eyes wide at the display of brutality, face blank and stiff surrounded by faces alive with activity, with excitement and shouting. His eyes dropped back down to his opponent, plunging the other word into the sand.

Confusion spread through the crowd as they looked at each for indication of what he was doing, why he was laying down his swords, his only weapons. He started walking towards the other gladiator calmly, but with an expression of vengeance. He ducked below a swing, getting beneath his defenses, before punching his in the face.

Gannicus rained blows down upon his, proving he could take out his opponent without sharp metal and with only his bare hands. My pulse quickened at the sight of unadulterated strength, knocking the other large man back with the punches until he was on the ground. He yelled at the crowd, pumping his fists and they went crazy for his exhibition of skill.

The other gladiator got up and Gannicus dived out of the way of his sword, rolling before springing up near his swords still poking out of the ground.

He grabbed one, blocking a blow before rolling and grabbing the other, spinning around, blocking the downward swing before stabbing his other sword clean through the gladiators' gut, his mouth open in a yell which just pushed the crowd on.

It was amazing how he worked them, beckoning them to side with him, support him, cheer for him.

The other gladiator fell to the sand, blood spilling out, but still he attempted to drive his own sword through Gannicus. My hands were sweaty in anxiousness though I wasn't routing for anyone. That was just what the games did to you. Flushed faces, hastened pulses, nervous fingers. It was a thrill. It was exhilarating. It was frightening.

Gannicus blocked before thrusting his sword through the other man's back. He yelled in pain and my stomach turned over. What did it say about the worth of men to kill each other and enjoy it?

The crowd turned to shouts of 'Kill him! Fucking kill him!' and below I could see Quintus try to get his gladiator's attention, yelling at him not to kill the other gladiator. The important seats in the pulvinus were still empty.

Gannicus paid them no heed, crossing his blades at the man's throat before slashing and spilling the man's life blood into the sand. How much blood had that sand seen?

Another man dead in these games and the crowd was wild in their screams as Gannicus walked the space of the arena, his victory. As if in mocking from the Gods, only then did the seats fill with the magistrates, the important men of considerable pull. The men who could get Quintus' gladiators to fight in the new arena being built.

Quintus and his wife turned to leave and I jumped up, grabbing a hold of Cassia's wrists to tug her after me, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I think it's time to pay my dear distant cousin a visit," I said, the beginning of a strategy forming in my head. It was a pathetic idea, but it was the best I could come up with in such a short time and under such unmovable restraints.

I threw a glance back down at the arena one last time and caught Gannicus looking up in our direction, his eyes catching hold of mine. His mouth widened into a larger grin, if it was even possible, and he threw a wink at me. I turned my head dismissively away, coldly, with a toss of my curls, defiantly.

Hoping he didn't see the flush creep up my neck. It was bold of him to wink at me like that, but I suspected he was caught up in the moment, in the ecstasy of having your name chanted, falling from the lips of the masses. He shouldn't have, though, if only because I was of a much higher status than that of a gladiator slave.

We hurried down the stands, out behind the arena, pushing through the people too buoyant to worry too much about hurting a woman of higher standing. This was probably why Decimus did not want me to be here. But he only made his distaste known rather than forbidding me, so if he found out I couldn't be in too much trouble.

Up ahead I saw the bobbing of the head I was looking for and I called, "Quintus! Quintus!"

He turned, his eyes spotting me but not immediately recognizing me. "Yes?"

"Quintus, it's me!" I smiled when I reached them, Cassia close behind. "Do you not - ,"

"Aureliana!" he exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize, but that smile instantly reminded."

I laughed, a fond gesture. My cheeks were rounder rather than defined or high, my least aristocratic feature, so when I smiled, it lifted my whole face in the genuine expression, reaching my eyes with ease. I turned to his wife benevolently, in a serene, innocent and delighted expression that usually occupied my face when I wasn't in deep thought or trying to think up a cunning plan. My face fell naturally that way and I'd learned to reproduce it on a whim when Decimus said he found it hard to ignore or deny anything.

"Lucretia," my tone warm though I knew very little about the woman. I had often admired her though, because Quintus had married her despite her lower station to him. it made me wonder what it was about her that he so loved, and I found the idea positively stirring. The woman had always been kind to me the times we had met.

"Aureliana," she smiled, taking a step forward and kissing my cheeks.

"Please, Liana," I told her and she nodded.

"How the years have favoured. When last we meet, you were but a babe, as gangly and clumsy as a new born foal. How you have flourished," she said motherly, her tone equally warm.

"Thank the Gods those years have passed," I laughed and she joined in.

"Aureliana," Quintus said. "This is trusted friend, Solonius," he introduced, gesturing to the man standing beside Quintus. His hair was fair and twisted in curls, while Quintus had shot, straight, dark hair as bristly as a beard.

"A pleasure," I nodded, inclining my head in a short jerk of respect for the friend of my cousin.

"The pleasure is mine," Solonius replied and I smiled.

"Tell me," Lucretia said, moving closer to my side, in a conspirator-y way, like it was just us women gossiping together the way Cassia and I do. "Have you been wed?"

"Not as yet," I said demurely, eyes dropping to the stone road under my sandal clad feet.

"Then you simply must join us for a visit and perchance we may rectify that grievance," she offered.

'My brother," I began.

"Is undoubtedly doing a marvelous job of searching for a husband befitting of such radiance, but he is a man," she said knowingly. "We are much better suited to the ways of the heart."

I smiled, though I wasn't thrilled at the idea of her helping me find a husband. If I wanted to be married by now, I would. I was waiting. For what, I had no idea, all I knew was that I should wait; I felt it in my bones and I wondered if that was the God's speaking to me of my fate, "Only if I wouldn't burden."

"Don't entertain such silly thoughts, Quintus would enjoy such a stay, surely," she turned to him and I tried to hold back the successful smile.

"Of course," he nodded. "How sounds three days' time?"

"Positively splendid," I enthused. "I think Decimus should be glad to be rid of me for but a short time."

"How fares dear Decimus?" she asked but Quintus interrupted.

"Now is not the time to partake long assembly with distant cousin," he reminded her gently and she nodded. He turned to me, "I look to our meeting in three days."

"As do I," I nodded, gently squeezing Lucretia's hand, "Your generous invitation is well received. Gratitude. For how many days should I pack for?"

"For as long as you should like. Our house is always open to you, and your brother."

"Gratitude," I repeated as they turned away to continue about their day.

When they were a suitable distance away, I clapped my hands and jumped around to face Cassia, a victorious smile in place. Her own face was marred by confusion, "Liana, I do not understand."

"Don't you see? There is nothing we can do to relieve your brother of his fate in facing Gannicus, but perhaps we can convince him not to kill Visius, prolong his life. What better way to speak with gladiator than residing in house of distant cousin, _owner_ of gladiator?" my eyes widened in encouragement as she absorbed what I said.

Impulsively, and out of turn should she be anyone else's body slave, Cassia threw her arms around my shoulders, bringing her to me in a tight hug, "Thank you, Liana," she whispered reverently in my ear, her breath fanning across the curls beside my ear.

"I hold you in deepest affection," I told her seriously, drawing back and gripping her shoulders so her dark eyes could meet my amber ones. She was taller than me, her frame slender and willowy, again a contrast to my own, much shorter, more curved and full frame. "Your pain is mine."

I held my hand up and she pressed her palm against mine, in a single gesture of sisterhood, of our bond, of all we shared with each other and no one else, each other our closest confidant. We'd often done that when we were younger to better see our physical differences, and over the years it became a symbol of our connection.

Other women scoffed at our unbreakable links to each other, but I paid no mind; I'd never paid much mind to the simpering's of privileged women who had no one to hold close to them and entrust their every secret and desire without fear of betrayal.

"Sister of my heart," she said.

"Sister of my heart," I repeated softly.

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, what do you think? Please let me know what you liked/didn't like, and if I should continue or not.**

**I hoped you liked Aureliana and Cassia, and their bond of friendship, which is particularly strong. I understand that patrician women more than likely would not have had such a close bond with a slave, however, I do believe that , as women talk to each other, they can hold each other dear despite different status', which is the case with Aureliana and Cassia who grew up together, and experienced the same things at the same time.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Lyrics: 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. The lyrics I choose typically reveal something about the characters, or the place or the situation, albeit in a vaguely obscured way.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Two: Trouble Brewing

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been_

Upon return to my brother's Villa, I was greeted with a loud shriek before being attacked by small arms.

"Liana!"

"Antonius," I laughed, swinging the small boy up into my arms and grinning at him. The youngest son of my brother, as yet too young to begin his schooling, spent most of his day on his mother's hip, save for the few times he managed to evade her grasp.

Decimus had three children; a son, the eldest, Egnatius, a daughter, his second child, Drusilla, and of course, Antonius. Of his three children, Antonius had most similar features to his father; dark hair, amber eyes, and a straight nose. Drusilla looked remarkably like her mother; tall, slim, with light blonde hair, feather soft, and blue eyes. Egnatius had his father's dark hair and amber eyes but his mother's father's square jaw and broad shoulders.

"How were the games?" His wide amber eyes, a trait common to our family, gazed at me in question.

"Sshh," I said, pressing a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture, "you'll give away my secret."

"I'd never tell," he said in his child-like, genuine voice.

"Antonius!" A female voice called, and I recognized it as Iovita's, Decimus' wife, as she appeared in the entrance, smiling at the little boy gripping me as I held him. "Oh, Liana, I did not know you were back so soon. How be the markets?"

Antonius buried his face in my hair at my neck and I could feel him smiling, holding back laughter at his mother not being aware of the secret. "The same as every other market, I would suppose. Hot and crowded," I said, by way of answer.

Her eyes took up a suspicious tint and she walked towards me, stopping only a few paces from me, her hand rising to cover her nose, "Aureliana, the Gods above could smell your stink! Did you go to the games?"

"I…" I faltered. In the face of the people I held closest, I found it difficult to lie in response to a direct question. "…Did, yes."

"Your brother," she began but I shook my head.

"Need not concern himself with trivial matters," I suggested hopefully. A reluctant smile lifted her lips and she shook her head at my plain eagerness and pleading.

"You know his thoughts on the matter, and yet proceed to ignore them…"

"Is Decimus home from day's business?" I asked, changing the current topic of our discussion in hopes she would drop the matter. She nodded her head. "Perfect. I would see him now."

"Perhaps should bathe first?" she suggested.

"After," I stated. "Words of my day's travels will undoubtedly slip from your lips at the slightest provocation. It would be best for such words to come from me."

She nodded and I placed her son on the ground, walking towards the room my brother held his work in. I knocked on the door and waited for him to permit me entrance.

"Aureliana," he said upon seeing me walk towards him. My brother was perhaps the only one to call me by my full name, refraining from using the nickname. "How goes your day?"

"Decimus, do not be mad," I started, watching him slowly lower the pieces of parchment he had been going over to look at me properly.

"Ominous beginning words. Often followed by such that would anger, when considering the woman who gives voice to them."

"I attended the games," I said in a rush.

He stood up abruptly, his face a calm mask. The only indication that he was angry was the slight darkening of his eyes, the same colour as mine. That was the thing about my brother; he did not outwardly display his emotions; he was patient and compassionate, but difficult to read and predict. Just like our father before him, and his father before ours. "You know I did not want. The sport is too gruesome for such delicate disposition."

My brother put much stock in the fragility of women; and though it was vaguely irritating for him to consider me too sweet for something so bloody, I knew it was his way of protecting me from the ways of the world and everything in it.

"You are too sweet, Aureliana, too innocent to set eyes upon such brutality," he folded his arms across his chest.

If it were to my brother, I would know nothing of the world; he would cocoon me in his Villa never to know what the world had to offer, good or bad.

"We are not in agreement, then," I sighed softly, for though the games made me ill to the stomach, it also whipped me into a frenzy of uncontrollable feelings, feelings so gripping and all-consuming, that I was not sure I could leave the games in my past now and forget about the way it made me _feel_ more than anything else. "The day was not ill-spent. Caught sight of Quintus Batiatus and wife, Lucretia. Invitation was kindly extended for visit."

His mouth dropped slightly, "You wish to leave us?"

"I've grown to a hassle," I said lightly. "Perhaps a short break would be good to clear heads and strengthen hearts."

"If you were married," he suggested but I shook my head. If I were married, we'd have more distance between us and our sibling bond could possibly be stronger in absence of constantly being around each other, day and night.

"But I am not."

"I'll find you a suitable match." If he really wanted to, he would. Deep down, I believe he could not bear the thought of handing me to another man, he just did not know it.

"And I would not have it so. I do not wish to remain unwed forever," I said gently to reassure him, "I simply desire to know more of the world before I know a husband and children not long after. Please, you understand Decimus?"

"I will never understand, but will grant what you desire, sister," he said softly, before gathering me gently in his arms in an embrace. He pulled back, "Now bathe. Your stench makes head ache."

I laughed and left, Cassia close by as we went to rid myself of the sweat and dust of the day.

.

.

.

Cassia began to pack my things the morning of the day I was to visit. When I woke, she helped me dress in a red stola, a colour similar to blood and I tried not to think of it spilling into sand, that reached the ground, held up by thin fastenings at my shoulders, bunched material falling down my chest and exposing the tops of my breasts. She arranged my thick hair into the current style; most of it pined up loosely in intricate braids and twists, the bottom free flowing in chestnut curls that reached down to my hips. Small curls twisted the shorter strands around my face. Cassia's deft fingers easily attached small, delicate flowers made of gold into my hair. Earrings the same as the little flowers were placed through my ears.

When she was finished, she handed me a small mirror to see what she had done, "Talent lives in your fingers," I smiled at her, "You truly have a gift."

It was true; Cassia was good at manipulating hair to sit the way she wanted. "Thank you, Liana."

Decimus allowed a few of his slaves to carry my things to the House of Batiatus ahead of me, preferring instead to walk through the markets this morning to inspect what wares on show with Cassia. I draped the palla, the same shade of red as my stola, around my shoulders, the edges embroidered in gold threading.

The day was warm, but not uncomfortably so as the sun was not yet at its highest point, and we trailed through the streets, stopping every now and then at a stall displaying jewelry and accessories. We discussed the merits of buying such lavish pieces before deciding, as most other women would, that it would not be a good purchase; extravagance was frowned upon and most of the pieces were vastly extravagant.

As we walked, we heard whispers, which became excited talking. At first we ignored it, but then paid closer attention. "Gannicus is to fight!"

"-Gannicus has arrived!"

"-Just up ahead!"

"-In the markets!"

Cassia and I looked at each other before racing forward in the direction people were gathering. I grabbed Cassia's hand, tugging her behind me as I pushed my way forward to the front. "Lucretia!" I called and she turned, eyes roaming over people until she saw me pushing my way forward. She smiled and when I reached her, she gathered me in her arms in welcome.

"Aureliana, what - ,"

"Liana," I emphasized and she smiled.

"Of course, Liana, what are you doing?"

"Talk made its way to ears of your presence," I lied. Talk of Gannicus' presence made its way to my ears. "What commands attention this morning?"

"The best of our gladiators is to fight the best of Vetius' to prove once and for all the better ludus," she explained, before twisting slightly towards the woman standing beside her. "Aureliana, this is loyal friend, Gaia. Remember, I mentioned last night?" She asked Gaia who nodded, smiling sweetly.

Gaia's hair was a deep red, a similar colour to my dress. It was fashionable for many women to dye their hair red, black or blonde. Her pale green dress draped down further, exposing the middle of her chest for all to see. She was of a similar age to Lucretia, with a daring smile upon her lips.

"A pleasure," I said and Gaia turned to Lucretia.

"She is but a treasure," she laughed, leaning closer and beckoning us both to lean closer to her so that we may speak quietly together. "Lucretia, I believe it is our duty to take this positively delectable little dove under our wing and show her the ways of the world, the ways of men and the ways of love. We must teach her." I smiled at how genuine she seemed, seeming to appear excited at the prospect of my company rather than irritated at the possibility of monopolizing her friend's attention.

Our discussion was interrupted by Vetius' voice and I straightened up, suddenly realizing right in front of me was Gannicus. His broad, toned and tanned back faced me, rising above me and blocking my view. I looked at Cassia who seemed to have noticed the same thing.

"Words fall from your mouth as shit from ass," Vetius said and my face scrunched at the image his words painted in my mind.

"Let us not become mired in base exchange," Tulius' voice broke through and I leaned around Gannicus body to see what was going on in front of me. In reaction to my movement, Gannicus' head turned slightly to the side so his peripheral vision could extend further. His reflexes were unsurprisingly astute, but it did surprise me just how aware he was of all movement around him. With only a small turn of his head, he looked back to the front after discovering the person behind him was not going to plunge a sword into his back. "We are gathered this wonderful day to witness honourable contest between respected rivals. Clear a space!"

People moved back and so did we to allow for room. My hand was still gripping Cassia's.

"The years have favoured Tulius," Gaia said. She must be looking for a husband.

"And his purse," Lucretia added.

"Gratitude to magistrate Sextus for allowing such a thrilling event in the streets of the great city of Capua!" Tulius said, coaxing the crowd into a loud cheer. "Batiatus, present your man."

"In honour of the magistrate, esteemed Tulius, and the good people of Capua, I give to you the fiercest Celt," Quintus was saying, but my eyes were stuck on Gannicus as he held his head up, shaking his hands slightly as he rotated his body towards what I guessed was the doctore, who was holding his swords. Gannicus' eyes ran over the crowd, flitting for just a second on me. But he held my eyes and I frowned slightly at his nerve. I looked away first, my face feeling slightly hot in what I assumed was anger as I frowned at nothing in particular. Gannicus was trouble, that I could very well tell. Everything about him screamed it; from the mischievous grin to the steadiness of his hands. "Ever to take up arms in the arena, slayer of beasts, conqueror of giants, behold, Gannicus! Champion of the House of Batiatus!"

The crowd cheered and Gannicus spurred them on, lifting his swords high above his head and walking into the middle of the cleared space.

"A fine choice! Vetius, present your man!" Tulius shouted.

"I have no tongue for overripe embellishments nor is it required. Othos, stand forth," Vetius said.

"Your day finally comes!" Othos growled at Gannicus.

"And your's ends," he replied in amusement, pointing a sword at him. He looked over his shoulder at me, a large grin adorning his face and I realized he was trying to make me uncomfortable. He was an arrogant jester, and he enjoyed the thrill of testing someone above his station. My jaw clenched and this time I held his gaze determinedly, narrowing my eyes. He laughed as he swung his head back around to face his opponent.

"Gratitude Batiatus and Vetius!" Tulius was saying. "Now! Let us judge who stands the better house!" he called to the crowd and their voice became a roar of excitement and approval. The two gladiators crouched into position.

Sextus, the magistrate, raised his arm to begin the fight, but Vetius stopped him, "Apologies Magistrate, there appears to be something missing. Where is your man's blindfold?" he asked Quintus. The crowd didn't quite know what to make of that, but my mouth dropped open, eyes widening in surprise.

Gannicus was to fight blindfolded? That was crazy, there was no way he'd win with a blindfold.

"Blindfold? What the fuck?" Quintus said, half-laughing as he looked around. Vetius' slave handed him a white strip of cloth and Quintus' mouth dropped.

"That was your boast, was it not?" Vetius asked, his smile one of a predator. Gannicus turned to look at Quintus with a disbelieving frown. "That any one of your men could best one of mine, absent sight."

Shock registered in the crowd and Quintus and Gannicus looked at each other, Quintus not sure if this was happening, and Gannicus not sure if Quintus would force him to it.

"You did voice such a challenge," Tulius said gravely, his dark eyes hooded like he almost regretted it. A shiver ran up my spine at his voice and I felt that his solemn demeanor was false, that under it laid a predator too. It was frightening.

"Simple figure of speech, not meant to be - ," he turned to Tulius in desperation, "Good Tulius."

"If Batiatus does not wish to honour terms, he should remove himself with tail between legs," Vetius said.

Quintus didn't say anything in reply and turned to look at Gannicus. Slowly, Gannicus turned toward the doctore and handed him his swords, "Doctore."

It was the first thing I'd heard him say, his voice was deep and husky; it ran over my skin and sent a shiver, a good shiver, up my spine. I pushed such silly feelings away as for the third time, Gannicus' eyes rested on me, my eyes wide in disbelief. A small smile lifted his lips as he turned and I scolded myself for giving way to such emotions, especially for the arrogant gladiator to see.

"Come," Gannicus said to the slave, to bring the blindfold. My free hand flew to grip Cassia's arm as well, gripping tightly, before realising what I was doing and relaxing my grip.

"The task should not be that difficult," his confident, so very arrogant voice rang out. "I need only direct my blades towards the smell of shit." And he tied the blindfold around his face, obscuring his eyes. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Gannicus, ever the fool," the doctore's voice said lowly.

People moved further back and the gladiators took up position. "Are you going to allow this, Quintus?" Lucretia asked her husband.

"The choice has been removed from my hands," he replied, not looking at all happy.

The magistrate raised his hand. The other gladiator tapped his sword against his shield and Gannicus turned his head slightly, listening.

My palms were sweaty with nerves, my heart threatening to leap out of my chest. There was no way Gannicus could win; he was blindfolded, without sight. How would he know when to duck, which way to move, where to thrust his swords? There was no way for him to win with such an unfair disadvantage. Gannicus was going to lose. Possibly die.

Why was I so nervous at the thought? If Gannicus were to die, it would solve the problem of Cassia's. Visius would be able to continue to live, because while he was a good fighter, a good gladiator, he wouldn't be able to win against someone _unbeatable_. Good may as well be terrible in comparison to unbeatable.

And yet, I did not think my heart was beating so fast in hope of Gannicus' death. I did not think my mouth was dry or my hands were tightly gripping Cassia's arm for that reason. But they should.

I glanced at Tulius, how his eyes seemed to get smaller as he watched the two gladiators face each other, particularly Gannicus' blindfold, and again I felt like Tulius was not who I thought.

As if the Parcae were speaking to me, I had the feeling trouble was brewing in the future, and not just for Quintus. For me as well, but I wasn't sure why.

The magistrates' hand dropped, "Begin!"

And the gladiators were spurred into action. Othos charged forward and swing his sword. Gannicus ducked and I gasped, hands tightening around Cassia's. She winced slightly. "Forgive," I whispered absentmindedly, eyes stuck to the battle.

How did he fight when he couldn't see? The clang of metal against metal rang out and Gannicus blocked each blow, even striking some of his own. He swung around, knocking Othos to the ground before climbing up his body to reach his hand with the sword in it. He slammed Othos' hand against the ground to dislodge the sword, andhe grunted, sword flying away as he flipped them over, on top of Gannicus before pounding his brutish arms down on him. I cringed, my finger tightening around Cassia's arm and I couldn't let up.

Somehow, Gannicus managed to grab a hold of Otho's arm at his neck, wrapping his legs around Othos's head, pushing back so it became a wrestle.

"How thrilling," Gaia said to Solonius, "I've never seen such a thing."

Thrilling? More like terrifying.

"And for good reason," Solonius replied, just as Othos lifted Gannicus into the air and brought him back down, slamming him into the ground hard. My hand was getting a cramp.

Othos was off him in a second, and Gannicus stood up, disorientated. Blood coloured his blindfold. My heart lurched in response. Othos slammed his shield into Gannicus' legs, and he fell. When he went to get back up, Othos kicked his ribs, and when he tried again, he kicked his face.

Gannicus was on his back, what section of his face was visible was scrunched in pain. How that must have hurt.

_Get up_, I thought. _Get up!_

Wait, get up? No, stay down! I shook my head to dislodge previous thoughts; undeniably, I could feel myself rooting for Gannicus and I shouldn't. I frowned, confused. How would Cassia feel if she knew?

The sun beat down, hot, and Cassia whispered, "Liana, I can not feel my hand."

I glanced down at her hand, which I was squeezing ridiculously tight, and attempted to loosen my grip. Perhaps my brother was right; I had not the heart for violence such as this. Too badly did I fear Gannicus would not win.

"A noble attempt," Solonius said to Quintus and I was surprised at how little faith he had that Gannicus would get up. I barely knew the gladiator and I felt it.

"To be remembered only in its failing," Quintus replied harshly.

Gannicus stood up, and Othos had his sword, which he swung at Gannicus. This time, he was not so lucky; the blade cut his chest, spraying blood onto a man nearby.

"Oh!" I shouted, eyes wide as one hand holding Cassia's flew to my mouth.

Gannicus turned his head slightly, and I saw Gaia eye me quizzically. "Is it not exciting?" Gaia asked me, smiling.

"No. Frightening," I replied.

"Frightening?" She frowned. "But you are in no danger."

"I fear for Gannicus," I explained, the words falling from my lips before I thought to stop them. Cassia sharply turned to look at me but I could not meet her eyes.

Then I could sense a change in Ganncius, the change in the battle between these two gladiators. Othos swung and Gannicus ducked, before getting close and blocking the sword with his wrist, the other slamming across Othos' face, going on the attack.

"You fear for the slave?" Gaia asked, and Lucretia turned to look at me for answer too.

"I fear the slave will not provide win for distant cousin, the House of Batiatus," I replied quickly, smoothly.

They appeared satisfied with the answer and I tried to discern if that truly was the reason. It must be; I only wished the best for my cousin and his wife, and I would see their house elevated.

Gannicus grabbed Othos' head and rolled them over, so he was on top, and he slammed his fists down into Othos' face as he punched him. And then they were standing up, gripping each other's necks, and Othos pushed him back into the wall, punching Gannicus in the face. There was so much blood on his face, I winced.

Gaia, gasped excitedly, well into the match, but my stomach turned.

Othos had Gannicus on the floor, and his hand reached out, grabbing a nail and shoving it into his chest. Gannicus cried out in pain. I held back a scream. I could barely stand to watch, but I couldn't turn away.

Gannicus threw Othos off him, and stood up, panting. Blood left trails down his skin. Othos picked up his sword and swung at Gannicus, the sword embedding itself into a plank of wood. The next second, Gannicus ducked under it, his agility bringing him around behind Othos quickly, slamming him down on the wooden plank twice. Then a battle of strengths occurred as Gannicus tried to force Othos' exposed neck to the blade stuck in the wood.

My breathing was sallow and quick, and I went onto the tops of my toes to see better, not to see a neck possibly cut open, but to see if Gannicus would be victorious. He pushed Otho's neck down the blade and blood spilled out from the cut.

'Yes!" Quintus shouted enthusiastically. "_Fucking kill him!"_

Gannicus grabbed the blade and stepped away from Othos' body. The crowd went wild for him. Blood covered his chest as he panted, and the crowd converged on him. I remained next to Lucretia and Cassia, awestruck.

Slowly, Gannicus lifted his blindfold off, disorientated, and above the roar was Quintus' voice, "_Have you ever seen the like?"_

Gannicus turned around so he was facing us, his eyes locked on mine, as an enthralled, half-shocked, half-disbelieving smile lifted his lips, which turned to ecstasy as he lifted his arms in the air, victorious. My wide eyes, took him in, all the blood covering him, but I did not feel ill at the sight of it. Instead, my heart fluttered and I bit my lip. Even with the distance between us, I could tell his body would tower over mine and for the briefest of moments, so fleeting I wasn't entirely sure I'd thought it, I imagined running my hands over that bare chest, despite the blood, to touch the skin. To see if he was really real, and not just a mirage created by the midday heat.

People moved in front of me, blocking my view, and I was back on the ground. Slowly, my disbelieving face turned to Cassia. Her eyes were fearful, and that brought me back. Now that the fight was over and Gannicus was alive, my mind turned back to the implications that meant, and I gasped.

"_Fucking blindfolded_, and he's still unbeatable," I whispered harshly. Such vulgar words felt wrong on my tongue, but in the moment, it felt like the only words that could sum up what I now knew.

I feared for what this development would mean for Visius.

**Hi all,**

**So, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**In case you didn't know, the Parcae are the Roman equivalent of the Fates in Greek Mythology. People often thought, in those times, that the God's were speaking to them, telling them things of the future and what not, so it makes sense for Aureliana to think such things as well. Either the next chapter or the one after is where she'll finally meet with Gannicus, which I'm super excited to write and I hope you're super excited to read!**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It means so much to me! I'll be putting replies at the end of each chapter, so here they are;**

**CoastalGirl: **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hopefully you liked this one too! I'm kind of excited to write what happens when Aureliana actually arrives at the Villa, so I'm excited you're interested in reading it!

**Camelotprincess1: **Haha, Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much already, even though it's only one chapter long (well, now two chapters long). I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Yay, I'm glad you think Liana is interesting, and I'm excited to write some interaction between Gannicus and Liana – I agree, there's definitely not enough, which is why I decided to write this. I'm glad you like the relationship between Liana and Cassia! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Update: **Haha, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far, and that you like my OC's. I'm excited to write some Gannicus/Aureliana interaction, so I'm glad you're excited to write it! Thanks so much!

**Caleb's babe: **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I suppose this chapter was an answer, but yes, there will be more :D Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Elena0928: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're interested in reading more of my story :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sandradee27: **Aw, Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I totally agree; Gannicus is extremely hot! And there aren't many Spartacus stores, which is why I decided to write this one. Thanks so much for reviewing!


	3. The Villa

**Lyrics: 'Pompeii' by Bastille.**

Chapter Three: The Villa

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us_

Lucretia invited me to walk with her back to the Villa, and we arrived not long before the setting of the sun. Quintus' Villa was similar to my brothers. I was shown to my chambers, with Cassia following close behind, to find my belongings already set. The chamber was similar to my own; a large, soft bed, with lavish, light material coverings that would not weigh down in such warm weather. It was a completely acceptable room.

The whole villa was open - perfect for the sweltering days when a divine breeze kicked up. That cool air would be able to flow all through the villa.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," I called, and a woman with tanned skin and dark black hair, similar to Cassia's, walked in.

"Domina asked me to inform dinner is prepared and presence is requested," she said, frowning slightly at how Cassia sat on my bed beside me as she fixed my hair, before dropping her eyes as if she thought it were not for her to think upon.

"Gratitude for calling on," I smiled at her.

"Domina also wished me to ask if you require anything?"

I looked to Cassia, "Cassia packed my belongings, so I am unclear as to whether anything is required."

"Not presently," Cassia said and I nodded.

"Then I would return to Domina," she said, turning to leave, but I stopped her.

"You are Lucretia's body slave?"

She nodded in answer. "What are you called?"

"Melita."

"Well, Melita, gratitude if you would introduce Cassia to others," I laughed, smiling teasingly at the girl in question, "I would not want her lonely."

"Of course."

"Gratitude," I repeated. "May I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"In which direction to where gladiators reside?" I asked.

Her eyebrows shot up, but she quickly rearranged her face to a more neutral expression, "Down the hall to the left. There are steps to follow down, you will come across the guards."

"Gratitude, but perhaps you mistake my intentions," I began.

"It is not of my concern," she said demurely.

"No! You do mistake; I wish to speak with one, and only speak, but I fear the matter is not favourable to cousin. It would be appreciated if you will keep this issue to self."

She nodded, biting her lip before saying, "If you wish to speak with gladiator, I could take you there, if you would like?"

"You know your way around where they reside?" I cringed when the question was out of my mouth, "I did not mean - ,"

"I know," she said softly, before explaining, "My husband, Oenamaus, prized gladiator of Dominus."

"I appreciate help in matter."

She nodded, before leaving. Cassia and I looked at each other, before leaving to where I would eat dinner.

The food was delicious; first starting with a small dish of fish and salad, followed by a pig cooked, sprinkled with light herbs, and mushrooms, olives, artichokes, turnips, then fruit, nuts and cheese. Lastly, small cakes sweetened with honey were brought out. Wine was offered to drink, as well as honey to sweeten it. The meal went well into the night, a few hours after the sun had fallen. Such a large meal left me feeling as though sleep would come easy.

Discussion abounded, particularly with Gaia's presence. She was gifted with talking on matters for long breaths, and there was rarely a lull in conversation. Quintus asked on my brother, how he was doing, his children, his business.

Decimus continued father's business; he was a merchant, rich and well invested, however, he held little sway over the magistrate, despite an avid interest in politics, the way Tulius did. His children were growing by the day, and his eldest son seemed fit to continue Decimus' work when he entered the afterlife. Venus had blessed his children and Plutus and Minerva seemed to guide his business decisions.

When dinner came to an end, I desired to wash.

I bathed before my cousins, washing away traces of the day, reveling in the relaxing warmth the water allowed after such a trying day, and Cassia rubbed the sweet-smelling ointment into my clean skin so the scent of lilac and roses lingered on me. When we returned to my chambers, Cassia gave voice to plaguing thoughts.

"Liana…" She began slowly, unsurely and I looked up at her, waiting. "Do you still…wish to help my brother?"

I frowned, "If I had not, we would not remain here." I looked closely at her, "What thoughts give voice to words?"

"I had thought, perhaps, after today…" She shook her head, "It is of no consequence."

"If you are sure…" I was not sure of her thoughts to be able to offer reassurance. I did not know what had transpired in the day for her to think I should not wish to help her.

A smile lifted her lips and she giggled, "How well Gannicus fights! If not for my brother…"

"You would what?" I laughed, "Take him as lover?"

'Perhaps…" she said slyly. Her fingers sought my curls, wrapping a ringlet around a finger absentmindedly. "If it were not for my brother," she repeated again. Loyalty to her brother would prevent her from any liaison with Gannicus until he was safe. "And if not for you."

This was how it was between us; affection and teasing, almost constantly. I did not know what I would do if Cassia was not with me.

"Me?" I laughed fully, going to sit on my bed and waiting for her to sit next to me, "The heat of day must have addled brain for such words to leave lips."

"Did you not see the way he looked at you?" she laughed softly, looking at my eyes. Her voice was deeper, slightly lower, so her laugh always made me smile because it was smooth and easy to listen to. Never was it forced or shrill, or of a pitch uncomfortable to listen to. This was what I valued about Cassia; the intimacy we shared, the easy talk, the gentle teasing. In times like this, it was easy to think she was a sister.

"I would have to be absent sight myself to not," I shook my head again, curls flying. "Too bold of him, to jest in such a way with me. Like we know each other! Like he is not a slave!"

"I am a slave," Cassia pointed out. "We jest."

"To the amusement of both," I replied, huffing at the memory of his forwardness, especially considering his station. "Gannicus sought only to discomfort. I am cousin of his Dominus, and yet he dared me with his eyes!"

"And what attractive eyes to dare with!" she burst into another round of giggles, my skin heating in agreement.

"Cassia!" I fell back, relaxing on the soft mattress, and Cassia laid next to me. We looked at the transparent canopy above my bed, the same material as that that hung along the sides of the bedframe, that I would close at night to cocoon me in a warm shell. Not that that the weather in Capua needed to be any warmer.

"Surely such thoughts reside in mind, too?"

"I…" a warm blush coloured my cheeks again.

"Did eyes not linger on rugged, unkempt, sweaty gladiator?" she rolled over, leaning on her elbows to see me better, and the effect of her words. That was how I knew she was teasing me; the wicked smile that curved her lips and the light of mischief dancing in her eyes. "My wrist contends that you worried for him."

"For the sake of cousin and elevation of this house."

"Surely you do not believe such falsities as they fall from mouth in guise of truth?"

"I must."

"Dearest Liana, there is no shame in compassion," she said softly, her dark eyes locked on mine. Did she, like Decimus, believe I was too fragile to watch with avid interest the violence of gladiator fights? My disposition too soft? If my closest confident thought it, then maybe it was true. I would have liked to think I was tougher than that, though.

"I am not ashamed."

"Then did eyes not find Gannicus appealing?" she laughed when I squirmed slightly, uncomfortable, so she continued to speak on the issue, "What else could you hope for in a lover than strength, control, size and skill?"

What gossip would abound in the streets if word of my finding Gannicus attractive were to spread? I was expected to be a virgin for my husband, and I was as yet unwed; and idle rumours could cumulate at rapid pace. To be an object of such speculation would be of great embarrassment, and any possible suitors would decrease in number; none would have me should they have any reason to suspect I was not a virgin. And while I did not presently wish to be tied to a man in that way, the day would come when I would, and I would not want word of non-existent dalliances to follow me, overshadowing and preceding me at every turn. The very thought stilled my tongue and I found I could not give voice to truth. "What I could hope for is irrelevant."

"But you _can_ hope," she prompted.

I sat up, frowning at the light blue sheets as I ran my fingers over them. Only with Cassia could I freely speak on the topic, for I trusted none other more than she. "The only thing I could hope for," I said slowly, thinking it through, "is that my lover would love me."

In our youth, we had given many hours to discussing this very topic; the thrill of being caught conversing such things encouraged us further, and our lack of experience meant we _had_ to talk on it, simply to discover what the other knew, and wade through the murky, confusing waters together. It was unknown and exciting. And not at all proper for a noble girl to debate on with a slave, or at all. Not that we ever paid much mind to any scolding's we received, because as soon as we were left alone, we'd be talking again. But in our youth, it was much easier to fantasize about; it was much easier to say that our husbands would be big and strong and would be gentle with us. That was what we hoped for.

With the course of time, though, it became increasingly clear that we could not always get what we hoped for. Life was far more complicated than just physicality, and when it came down to it, I would trade appealing body shape; muscle, and strength, for love. That was what I hoped for now, and even in that, I could not be sure I would get.

"Sweet words from sweet mouth," she said, kissing my cheek, making me feel younger and reminding that she had two years on me. "How could a husband not love such sweetness and compassion? You are a light of good in the dark," she said lightly, dramatically, reaching to rearrange my hair that had come loose of her elaborate styling, and I held still for her.

Cassia was many things; my confidante, my body slave, a talented hair styler, organized and efficient, she jested with me like no others, but she also had a flair for words; she could be dramatic and lavish with her words.

"You are blinded by friendship," I laughed. She could always make me laugh; she could coax me from my thoughts better than most.

"It is for that friendship I say it. You look at me as though sister than slave," she tugged on some strands.

I did not know what to say in response, so my response was awkward. "Because you let me."

"Who could refuse you?"

I was silent. She tugged bits of hair back and when she finished, I sighed.

"Perhaps it is time to speak with cousin, wife and friend. Though I much rather stay here and speak with you."

She laughed, "Then it is a shame it can not be."

I stood, walking out of my temporary chamber, but I paused in the doorway, "Cassia, you know I would only wed you to a man worthy of you, who you would desire as husband?"

She smiled softly, "I know."

"Good. Then let us continue on. We may speak more, later," I said.

"Yes, Domina," she said and I turned to her, lips compressing a smile.

"I'm practicing the word on my lips, as is fitting," she explained, and I nodded reluctantly. It is what a slave should call her owner, and it was what she called me when we were not alone.

I walked towards the main area, stopping just at the doorway. When Lucretia set eyes on me, she beckoned me over to where she and Gaia sat on a lounge, just as Quintus entered and two women, who I assumed were slaves, attempted to finish dressing him. He was too excited to remain still for them, though, and he turned around just as I sat down, next to Gaia.

"Gannicus' victory forges path to greater glory." He started to walk away and the girls scurried after him, "If Tulius supports, we might finally gain proper position in games."

I pressed my lips, frowning. Tulius left an unsettling feeling in my stomach that I couldn't place. It was something akin to fear and dislike.

"Maybe a place in the opening ceremony of the new arena," Lucretia said.

"After such a magnificent showing, I have no doubt Gannicus will be offered a place in the _Primus_," Gaia said, arranging her dress around her, her words sure.

"The Primus?" I asked at the same time as Lucretia. The thought had not occurred to me before now, but it was possible.

"Yeah," Quintus strutted slightly, bobbing his head like he was immensely pleased with himself. "I favour the fucking sound of that," he said, turning to his wife and kissing the side of her neck from behind. I smiled softly at the display of affection. "Expect late return. I would seek out Solonius afterwards to discuss extending advantage to his house as well."

"Send Tulius my regards and gage his response in remembering me," Gaia grinned slyly.

Quintus laughed, "How could he fucking forget you?" And he left, a skip to his step.

Gaia laughed before taking a sip of her drink and handing it to an attending slave. "It staggers mind, the change in him."

"Change?" Lucetia asked.

"You know my meaning," Gaia replied, "He always seems so demure and cowed and now he positively burns."

"He has always done so. His light was merely muted by the shadow of his father."

"Mine could turn day to night with disapproving frown. What of you Aureliana?" Gaia asked, her eyes taking up a remembering light.

I was slightly surprised at being drawn into the conversation; Lucretia and Gaia were clearly good friends, and I had assumed they would not want my company when they conversed. I was about to make my leave when Gaia had included.

"Mine…was an understanding, compassionate man," I said softly, thinking of the man in question, who I loved dearly and missed sorely.

"Is that truth? Or do you just not speak ill of the dead?" Gaia asked.

"Well, it is true," I began. "But they say he could not set eyes on me for eight years. Mother died in birthing, and they say he blamed me her death. Until I handed him a flower, and they said he could only see mother in me. He loved us," I said directly, to the point. I did not wish for my confessions to damper their spirits, and I did not seek their sympathy, so my voice was level and calm and straightforward.

"Mine never cared much for me, or I suspect, anything that smacked of enjoyment," she said, proffering a small bottle and twisting it in her aristocratic fingers.

"And what might this be?" Lucretia asked, though from the sound of her voice, I would think she had an idea.

"More gifts from Rome," she said softly, "The finest Opium carried from Cyprus," she lifted the top and sniffed lightly, offering for Lucretia to do the same.

"I have not partaken in many years," Lucretia said. Gaia stared to sprinkle some into Lucretia's cup, "My husband…"

"Will be gone most of the night," Gaia finished.

Opium. Tears of the poppy. It was used to relieve pain, and during medical operations. But, I knew, many used it recreationally. I had never, and I suspected I would never. Until now. Lucretia took sips from her cup, and Gaia took it from her, drinking as well. Then she handed it to me.

"I… would not," I said, staring at the cup and biting my lip. Curiosity overtook me, for just a moment, and I wondered what was so great about it for people, those who could afford it, to ingest it. But then I shook my head and handed it back to Gaia. Opium messed with the mind, changed perspectives so the one under its influence had an altered reality. I had no desire for my head to change in such a way. Surely, no good could come of it.

"If that's what you want," Gaia said, taking the cup from my outstretched hand. A large, gratifying smile lit her face and she pinned her eyes on me, "Are you as yet still virgin?"

"I am," I nodded.

Gaia turned to Lucretia, "She is a woman in all but one way; she had never felt the touch of man and his cock." She said it as though Lucretia had not heard my answer. Gaia laughed and turned her sly eyes back on me, "But has she moistened at the thought of it? Wondered what it would be like for a man to take her?"

My face flushed hotly and I looked away, focusing my attention on Cassia who stood back from us, at a respectful distance, but close enough that she could still hear. She pressed her lips together to hide her smile, and she was looking at the ground to hide her face. She found it amusing that they should embarrass me in speaking so crassly. I did not hold them in close confidence, and yet they asked questions easily and freely, questions I hesitated to answer even with Cassia.

Clearly, the opium was taking affect; loosening their tongues to speak boldly and freely. I suspected I would witness the spoken about effects of the plant's liquid myself, and from the way their behavior had changed, I felt relieved I had not drunk from her goblet.

"Gaia!" Lucretia scolded affectionately, before looking at me, "Highborn women do not undress for anyone but their husbands. Lesson in life, my dear Aureliana, one best not forgotten as soon as advice leaves lips."

"She is much too innocent," Gaia laughed, "Perhaps we should impart our knowledge on her. She is, after all, a woman."

Then began the onslaught on what they called their advice. It was certainly due to the opium. Though, in part, women did speak with each other on these topics, they did not speak in this manner and they did not speak like it with other women they barely knew.

In a matter of minutes, they attempted to tell me as much as they could about how to encourage a suitor to then marry. Because that was every woman's vocation in life, especially high born women; to marry and have children to carry on their line. And they assumed, like others, that I was unmarried due to lack of ability to hold a man's attention.

They would never guess at my lack of want of a husband. I was not the only one to feel such a way, but I suspected I was one of the few who would act on the desire, one of the few who were in a position to act on it. My brother did not push me too hard in the matter which gave me room to refuse.

Lucretia thought for a moment, before saying, "Always smell good. A man is tortured by the scent of a woman; it makes wild with desire."

"A man will always want to touch, should he be given the chance," Gaia said. "But should never give in straight away. A little teasing is always better."

"Appear innocent, in the way are now, and a man who does not want that for himself is rare. Given the chance, he would take that purity."

"A man likes to be in control," Gaia she knowingly, her eyes sliding to her friend. "It is mutually pleasing, though do not fear to be on top; that is also pleasing." I had a feeling they were no longer speaking of etiquette or ensnaring a husband in simple, innocent ways such as appearance and smell. "You will have to teach him what to do."

"Me?" I asked incredulously. I was supposed to be the virgin; how was I supposed to teach a man what to do, especially as I assumed he would not be a virgin? The notion made no sense to me.

Gaia nodded, "My husband was very quick and direct, but with teaching from me, the act became far more pleasurable for the both of us."

I blushed at such intimate detail she shared, and Gaia clapped her hands, grinning, "See how she turns the shade of a rose petal?"

"I see," Lucretia said, "Do you have more wisdom to impart?"

I hoped they did not. I had heard enough. My body was tense on the soft lounge, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, and I was vainly trying to concoct a different path to intercede with to divert their musings.

"Not presently," she sighed, "But fret not, little dove, mind will conjure more soon."

"Then I have one last bit," Lucretia said seriously. "You do not lie with a man who is not your husband. You do not suck a cock not belonging to your husband."

"Lucretia!" It was Gaia's turn to scold affectionately, "Do not tell her that! Do you wish her to have no fun?"

"I am simply explaining what is expected," Lucretia defended. "You would have her whore herself?"

"Well, only if she wanted."

"Gaia!"

Gaia ignored her, focusing on me, "If your husband can not satisfy you, and is inadequate as a lover, take another. But don't get caught!" she laughed, her head flying back, though I wasn't sure her words were as funny as that.

When she sat back up she turned her eyes to Lucretia, and kissed her shoulder. She paused briefly, before moving higher up her shoulder, closer to her neck and kissing her again. In response, Lucretia turned her head to Gaia, kissing her forehead.

I stood up, "I will go."

"You could stay," Gaia offered. My face heated again and I shook my head.

"Gratitude," I said, walking toward my chambers. I left the room just as Gaia's mouth made its way to Lucretia's and I scurried out quicker, Cassia right behind me.

She began to speak, but a sudden thought entered mind, and I spoke first, "Now!"

Cassia blinked, thrown, "What?"

"Now. Quintus gone, Lucretia otherwise occupied," I blushed and Cassia laughed, "no one to see us sneak to the gladiator."

Cassia was suddenly serious, the teasing smile slipping from her lips, "Are you sure?"

"What better time should present itself?" I nodded, glancing back towards where Lucretia and Gaia were, making sure they had not exited in time to hear me, or see us sneak down. My sandals made little noise against the floor, but the sound of material sliding against it seemed too loud.

Why was it that when one did not wish to be caught, even the smallest of noises seemed as loud as a scream?

**Hi all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Quite a bit of dialogue, I know. The language in the show was quite crass, and I tried to make it authentic in this chapter, particularly. **

**Venus is the goddess of love/beauty.**

**Plutus is the god of wealth.**

**Minerva is the goddess of wisdom.**

**But you guys probably knew that ;P**

**Next chapter has Gannicus in it! Yay! I'm excited to write that bit! I hope you're excited to read it!**

**Anyway, as always, thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought – I'm not really sure about this chapter…**

**Review Replies;**

**Caleb's babe: **Hey again, thanks so much for reviewing the second chapter! I'm really glad you're liking my story so far and are interested in reading more! Seriously, thanks so much for letting me know your thoughts – it's good to know you're interested in it! Thanks again :D

**HMFG: **Hi! Thanks so much for such a great review! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I love forbidden romance as well – it's so much fun to write! No, I'm not planning on having them die, but you never know, I may end up going in a different direction :D Mean, I know, but I doubt I'll kill them off; I love Gannicus too much, haha! I'm glad you're interested in reading more! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Elena0928: **Hey, thanks so much for reviewing chapter 2 as well! It means a lot to me! I'm glad you're excied, because I'm excited-hold onto that excitement, because I'm finally having Gannicus and Liana meet in the next chapter-that'll be fun to write :D Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Polly: **Hey, thank you so much! I'm super glad you're in love with my story, haha! I'm definitely glad to know you're interested in reading more of Liana's story! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me! And what did you mean about not stopping at Gods of the Arena? Did you want me to continue Gannicus and Liana into the Blood and Sand worlds as well? Or did you mean something else?

**Ada: **Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you like it that much that there ren't enough words to describe it! Haha, thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

**Camelotprincess1: **Hey, thanks so much for reviewing again! And for leaving such a nice review! I'm really pleased you like my story and that the second chapter wasn't a disappointment, and that you like that I'm sticking to the series! Aw, you're so sweet-I'm glad you think y writing is amazing, though I wouldn't go that far :D You'll overinflate my ego :D Gosh, thank you! That's probably the biggest compliment anyone could give me – that I've managed to blend my OC's into the world well enough that they could have actually been in it in the first place! Sorry that there was no Gannicus/Liana interaction this chapter –but definitely the next, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, and that you're still looking forward to the next! Yes! They're definitely aware of each other! Well spotted- I was hoping that would be noticed, because that's the beginning of their romance thingie! Thank you so much for taking the time to review again!

**Soulfulgypsy: **Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like how my story is developing! And I'm stoked that you like Aureliana even with only two chapter, well, now three! Yes, I think that the Romans are demonized a lot too, because of how young and undeveloped the civilization was in that time, with the restrictions on women and slaves and making men fight in gladiator games for sport and entertainment! In comparison to Ancient Greece, they are much more rough-around-the-edges and crude than Greece! So I wanted to show a different side to the Romans than you don't usually see, and I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me!


	4. Gannicus

**Lyrics: 'Overjoyed' by Bastille**

Chapter Four: Gannicus

_Oh I feel overjoyed_

_When you listen to my words_

_I see them sinking in_

_Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin_

We continued down along the way Melita had gestured, careful to tread lightly. Cassia griped my hand as I pulled her along, urgency pushing us forward. We came to steps that led down, and we followed them. An iron gate blocked off entrance any further than the wine racks beside the stairs. Two guards stood there, and when they placed eyes on me, they straightened.

These were the barracks then. This was where the gladiators resided. The stench of sweat and other foul odors clung in the air, making it difficult to breathe easily. I wondered how they could live in there. But I guessed they had little choice; you had to either embrace your fate, or watch as it destroyed you. Those were the options afforded to everyone, not just slaves. There was only one other choice; change your fate. But not many took it. Not many could.

"Take me to the champion, Gannicus," I commanded the guards standing at the bars that separated the gladiator slaves from the rest of the household. My voice was firm; when in doubt, always appear as though you were doing what you meant – it was a lesson Cassia's mother had taught from a young age. If you look to be in control, others will assume you are.

The guards looked uncertainly at each other. They did not know whether to or not, and in that moment, I realized my mistake. I do not go to the gladiator. I have the gladiator brought to me. My presence only aroused suspicion; why would a noble woman go to see a gladiator? I tried to hide my wince.

"Take me to Gannicus," I commanded again, a little more forcefully. "Or do you want me to inform your Dominus that you refused cousin?"

Quickly, a guard unlocked the gate for me.

I turned to Cassia, "Wait for me here."

"Liana?" she asked, confused and unsure herself. Her brow creased in a frown.

"Wait here," I said softly. "I fear it will not help our cause if you are present." I feared what Gannicus would ask of her in return for not killing her brother. The same he would not presume to ask of a Roman woman of high standing.

"Liana," she said, taking a step closer to me and lowering her voice, putting her head near my ear so the guards would not hear her words. "You want me to leave alone with unkempt, brutish slave? What other thoughts would set tongues wagging more?"

"Then we should hope the Gods keep this secret," I whispered back, before turning to the guard for him to lead the way. I watched the floor as I followed behind the guard, the ends of my dress trailing on the dirty ground, before lifting my head up high. The guard led me outside, into a square where the gladiators must train during the day. Along the far wall, were cells, this time made of brick rather than iron bars.

The guard led me to the cell closest to the cliff and for a second, I looked over the edge. Wind rushed up to meet me, pushing my hair back off my shoulders, the ends of my dress fluttering, and it pushed me back a step, my heart in my throat. It was a long fall down, and naught but rocks and dirt to catch.

"Gannicus!" the guard rapped on the door to the cell, unlocking it.

"What?" an irritated voice called within. The guard opened and stepped in. I heard the chink of metal as he was chained, before the guard reemerged and gave me room to walk past.

"Wait down there for me," I pointed a ways down, and the guard did as I asked.

The room was empty and bare. A thin, hard looking bed, a flimsy shelf stuck on the wall, and a candle burning above, held by a black candle holder.

The gladiator was sitting on the hard cot bed, his elbows resting on his thighs, but when he saw me, he stood up, a wide grin lighting his face and he leant against the wall, crossing his arms. "I've seen you before," he said confidently, charmingly.

The dancing flame from the candle threw shadows around the room, but what little light it provided caught on his bare, sweaty skin. The smooth looking expanse appeared shiny under the flame, all hair shaved clean off his body. His head tilted to the side and his lips formed a lopsided smile.

"I know."

"Come to see the Great Gannicus in person?" he heckled, and I wondered if he really thought so highly of himself, or if he just wanted to test me. I wagered a guess at the latter, for his voice carried an undercurrent of something not akin to smugness or confidence.

I knew then that this was a mistake.

"You should be so blessed by the Gods," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He let out a hearty chuckle, his voice almost echoing. "They say you are unbeatable," I said, getting to the point of my visit. I did not have a long time to spend staving off irritation at his bold behavior.

"Is that all they say?" he grinned. Was he ever not grinning? He just leant against the wall with a smug smile, looking for all the world like I was amusing him. His obvious defiance was insulting. But I was not one to punish such insolence; the Gods knew I'd never come across it to know what to do about it. And I think he knew that, was exploiting it.

Was I that weak? Was it that readable on my face, that a slave could guess at my nature and know of my sensibilities? Lucretia would easily reward his insolence with punishment. Gaia would possibly flirt back. Iovita would entreat Decimus to punish him. And I?

I thought on it, on what I would or could do, what my conscience and nature would allow me. Nothing. I would do nothing. Perhaps that in itself was actually strength, rather than weakness, to show this gladiator that his words would not affect me, would not spur me to action against him in such harsh ways.

I ignored his question. I was not here to feed his ego. "In a few weeks you will face a gladiator, Visius. Do not kill him."

Gannicus tilted his head to the side, considering me, "Why?" The request was surely odd, coming from me, but it would be better from my lips than Cassia's.

"It is not of your concern," I snapped, growing irritated at myself and the way I had to force my eyes not to stray from his face to the expanse of skin below. Years spent wielding a sword in deadly manner showed in the defined contours of his torso. Cassia had certainly struck true with her teasing; my eyes did find his form appealing. How could they not? He stood there, as if carved in Apollo's likeness; kissed by the sun and its ray's. Not only Apollo, but Venus also blessed him. And his eyes seemed to have been forged in Vulcan's fires, so hot they burned. And he knew it.

And that was what irritated me; that I could find him both attractive and infuriating at the same time. It meant my body could betray me at any moment, and give way to weakness, even when my head shouted to leave.

"Why?" he asked again and I frowned.

"It is not for you to question," I snapped exasperatedly, before sighing. I could understand his curiosity, though. "But…Visius is my body slave's brother. I would not see him killed."

His body froze, muscles tensing as he looked at me. It was a different look to before. His smile slipped from his face and frowned at me, confused, "You come to barter the life of your slave's brother?"

His tone was incredulous. I didn't reply. I didn't need to; he'd heard me so he knew the answer. And in his incredulousness and disbelief, I realized how improper and foolish it was off me to be trying to save the life of a slave. A slave that wasn't even mine. And yet, I did not find myself weighed down by it. I did not find myself ashamed, or spurred to different purpose. I did not find any change in my resolve.

"And if ordered to kill him?" Gannicus asked.

"If the Gods would have it so, then so it shall be," I said by way of answer. It was not what I wanted, but if the crowds called for Visius' blood, there was very little I could do. The gladiator games kept the people happy; kept them from revolting against the patricians, the original aristocratic families of Rome. The masses far outnumbered them, and if they turned their thoughts to rebellion, nothing could stop them. If you kept them happy, you kept the peace. Providing entertainment kept the peace. So none would be willing to go against the crowds. "The Gods have plan for us all."

"You put much faith in the Gods," he said.

"And you do not?" I replied, surprised.

"Fuck the Gods; they have no hand in any of this," he gestured around. "It is not the God's who made me what I am."

"Stop!" I near-shouted, eyes wide. I had met many a man who believed less in the God's hands in our world, but always there was a sliver of fear to strike thoughts of blasphemy from their minds. "Stop insulting them; they do not take kindly to it. Your hubris will be your downfall," I said surely. Hubris always came before the fall, and he would certainly fall.

"You do not think the Gods have better things to do then watch us eat and shit and fuck?" He laughed.

I turned to leave, sure our business was done, but his voice made me turn back to him again. It was deep, rough and low. Pleasing to the ears. It ran over my skin, thick and sticking like honey, like it had any tangibility to coat me in the way it did. "What would I receive in return for such an inconvenience?"

I spun around, outrage burning in my eyes. "It would be inconvenient to spare man's life?" I hissed waspishly, agitated and on edge. This close, I could practically feel the rippling waves of raw power coming from him. Years spent honing his skills had left him incredibly imposing and intimidating, battle-hardened and unflinching.

One conversation with him, and I went from irritation to defensiveness to anger all in a short time.

"Supremely," Gannicus nodded, that grin widened. I glared at it, despising the way it lit up his whole face.

My jaw clenched, "Gratitude from a woman related to your Dominus," I offered, withholding a scream.

"Mere gratitude is not enough to sate," he said, then, slowly and obviously he looked me over, before his eyes jerked back to mine to gauge my response. _Why_ did he taunt me in this way?

"…Drop your robes," he said slowly, grinning charmingly, his eyes trailing down my bodice again. He did not do it in a lecherous way, but in a taunting way, as if he were joking with me, but his eyes said he was serious.

That command right there was enough to have him punished severely, whipped within an inch of his life. And he said it so comfortably, absolutely sure he would not be punished. My jaw clenched, fingers forming fists.

"You forget yourself," I hissed in outrage, barely containing myself enough to give voice to my anger. The implications of his words heated my blood, not just in anger. How dare he suggest I would hand my body to him in return for a small service such as not taking a man's life. How dare he even suggest it. And how dare my body respond enthusiastically to that suggestion.

And that anger and irritation and shame forced me forward, sending my hand flying and slapping his cheek. He turned his head back around to face me, the same smile on his face, though his lips were pressed together like he was holding in a laugh. I was breathing hard, too close to him, and he wanted to laugh! Laugh, like I hadn't slapped him, like it hadn't hurt. Maybe it didn't. It made me want to slap him again, and I raised my hand. He caught it just before it made contact with his face, his eyes never leaving mine. His fingers wrapped around my small wrist, but he didn't squeeze hard. He wasn't hurting me.

It was enough to have him thrown to the Mines.

His hand jerked me forward, bringing me way too close, barely an inch between our bodies. "You have fire in your chest," he said lowly, a whisper. His breath fanned across my face, warm. I was surprised at myself and my actions. How suddenly the desire to slap him had overcome me. How I had acted instinctually before my mind processed that want and stilled my hand.

I ripped my hand from his grasp and took a step back. Then another. He…confused me.

But perhaps it was just the heat of the day, and exhaustion from it.

"It would be wise to avoid stoking that fire," I whispered dangerously back, adding venom and force. Like I could be threatening and dangerous. Like I was someone not to mess with. I did not know how to handle Gannicus. The slaves in my brother's household were not like him at all. They did as they were bid, by the commands of their master. They rarely spoke, unless spoken to. They did not enflame me the way Gannicus did. They did not make me wild enough to forget myself. And if put upon like that again, I was not sure how I would react. It would be better if he just stopped whatever it was he was doing to make me act so strangely.

He shrugged, his chains clinking. "I was under the impression you wanted to save man's life," he said simply.

Indignation rose in my throat, "Of course! But…you can not speak in such way," I implored. He was the most daring man I'd met of his station. He was more daring than men above his station. He spoke with me freely and gave voice to words as if we knew each other, as if he were a lover and we were playing.

"And yet I do. We are finished here."

"You can't dismiss me!" I felt petulant in comparison to him; he was calm, in control and I was worked into a huff of annoyance and surprise. I felt like an indignant child refused a sweet by their mother. I felt ridiculous.

The superiority act every man and woman of high status displayed, was just that for me. An act. For others, it was ingrained in their souls, how beneath them a slave was; they truly believed themselves better than them, because they had money, power, prestige. I had tried to find that loathing. But loathing was not a feeling easily summoned within me. And I just found nothing.

But standing there with Gannicus, all I could conjure up was that he was just a person. A man. A human. Was I really all that better than him? And if so, what made me better? What was to stop someone enslaving me? Money? Prestige? My birth into a family that had them? Fortuna granted me such a family. And denied Gannicus one. Was that all there was though; luck and fortune. Was I just lucky enough to be born into my family? Did men of power only get to where they were through the good graces of Fortuna? Was that enough to make one better than the other?

I just didn't understand. Perhaps my confusion was the result of growing up without my mother.

I didn't feel disgust or contempt towards them. I wondered if there were others to feel as I did, but I did not dare voice such thoughts to Lucretia or Gaia or Iovita.

Gannicus made me question too much. He confused me.

"Oh?" he quizzed.

"No! I will not degrade, not for anyone, especially not for a _slave_."

"But I bet you want to."

My anger turned to surprise in a flash when his voice took on a deeper tone, huskier, seductive. My heart gave pause in chest. He was playing a game with me, one I didn't want to be a part of. One I could never win.

"Hold your tongue," I said, and grimaced when my voice came out weaker than I intended. And there it was; my body's betrayal. Perhaps, my body was weaker than my mind; ruled by baser desires, and I lacked the discipline for my mind to completely control my body, the way Gannicus could. How he barely moved save the slight rise and fall of his chest.

He grinned lavishly, his eyes hooded, his voice deep, "There are much more pleasurable things I can do with my tongue than just hold it."

My lips parted and my pulse quickened, a flush working its way onto my skin in reaction to his words, "I…you can not speak to me in that way. How dare you!"

He would not speak in such a way to Lucretia; she would have head parted from body. What made me so different? What did he see, what did everyone see to make them know it?

"I dare," he said lowly, his eyes focused solely on me, heating my skin further. He looked at me like I was the only other person alive; so intensely that the fire they held covered my skin. "Only to see the crimson flush adorn your cheeks when I speak of things that would quicken your breath and make you ache for me."

"Stop!" I gasped, flustered, my heart beating erratically. My face and neck felt warm. "You can't…do not speak to me like that."

His smile widened, "Deep down, under façade of superiority, a thrill of excitement went through at thought of my…_touch_," he said, in a way that clearly said he meant a different word than 'touch'. "Didn't it?"

I just looked at him, my lips slightly parted, eyes wide. He was teasing me, taunting me. And I was just _letting_ him. I should be the one in control here. I should not be the one half hypnotized by his words as they exited smoothly from his wickedly curved mouth. Now I knew why every woman in Capua wanted him. Never would he speak this way to a noble woman.

And I cursed my inexperience to make me flush and flustered, unused to such sensations coursing through my body, unsure what to say in reply to him, unsure what to even do.

I pulled myself together and scoffed at him, "No." He was the first man to speak to me with such blatant double meaning and it stirred me more than I should let. "You think too highly of yourself if assume such things of every person who comes to see."

"Not everyone. Just the women." His boyish smile reminded me of the time when young boys would push over the girls they liked. When they teased them to get their attention, to make them pay attention to them.

He was so confident, so self-assured, and I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not like other women. I'm not like the women your Dominus sends you, that you take. It would do you well to remember that!"

"If the Gods would have it," he jested at me, for he harbored no strong faith in them the way I did, that much was clear from his words, his mocking tone. He said it to jape me and what I believed, to make mockery of the Gods I held dear. "I would have you for myself," he laughed, but this held the undercurrent of a promise, so diluted by his amusement, it was almost unnoticeable.

"Do not mock me," I warned. I'd had enough of his mocking me, of his teasing and amusement, his testing his boundaries, his boldness and jibes and implications, his innuendos, his smug satisfaction, his vanity and pride, his foolish charm. I'd had enough of it.

He waved his hand at me dismissively, but his eyes jumped to me sideways, again like he was testing my reaction, "I should need more persuasion to leave this Visius alive. Come again tomorrow."

"You should not think yourself so lucky for _me_ to come to _you_. Need I remind you that you –," He cut me off, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are just a slave?" he finished for me and my mouth snapped shut. "I'm aware of the fact, _little dove_," he emphasized, and I knew he'd heard me speaking with Gaia and Lucretia at the markets.

"Don't call me that."

"But it fits so well," he laughed. "So pure, and innocent and unmarred."

He was making jest of her virtue. And it certainly was not for _him_ to do.

"I could relate what transpired here, I could voice your lack of understanding of your station to Quintus," I threatened. It was the last of my threats. None of them stuck to him. None seemed to make it the distance from my lips to his ears.

"But won't," he said smugly, sure.

"How do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you are here, at night, so Dominus doesn't know of your wanderings and you don't want him to know, because you know Dominus would not want me to jeopardize a win and because this man's life you fight for, is just a slave too, and it is improper for you to barter for it. It is not of your concern," he said, and I admitted to myself he was smarter than I could have realized. He was outmaneuvering me, taking away my power and knocking away my defenses.

I felt vulnerable. I didn't have the power of my status on my side, because he was right; I did not want anyone to know of this meeting. Which gave him the power. And it made me just a silly little girl, trying to play at power games.

This whole time, he had not moved a step from his position leaning against the wall. Now, he took a step closer to me and I flinched like he'd slapped me. It was a ridiculous response to a harmless step forward. He was still three feet from me, he was in chains, and there was a guard with a sword just outside. And just before, we had been far closer than that step brought him; I had been close enough to feel his breath upon my face and feel the heat radiate from his body. Nothing could harm me. But it was a reaction born of constant warnings made by Cassia's mother, of the deeds men could and would do, of the things that could happen to a pretty woman, alone, should she not be careful.

He froze, jaw clenching, and the first spark of seriousness entered his voice since this whole disastrous conversation started. "I would not lay hands, unless you commanded."

Surprisingly, I believed him.

"I will not come again," I told him, ignoring what he said and his obvious thoughts that I would one day command him to lay hands on me. I was of high status. He was of low status. Surely, he realized that, surely he would cast aside foolish notions such as that. Perhaps other dignified women would lay with him. But I had limited interest in such dalliances.

"You will do what you see fit," he said, and I turned around, shaking my head at how stubborn he was being. "Goodnight, little dove," he said lowly and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sent a scathing glare over my shoulder at him before stepping out and gesturing at the guard, who entered Gannicus' cell, unchained him, before locking the cell door. We walked away and for a second, I looked back. His hands gripped the bars of the small window in the middle of the door, his face pressed against those bars as his eyes trailed over me.

I looked at him incredulously, and his eyes moved up to mine, locking on. Slowly, a smirk lifted his lips. I narrowed my eyes and turned away, walking faster and seething. Damn his charismatic smile that made him seem to burst with life and foolishness. Damn his dark eyes that took me in, saw past my words and warnings, and tested me, running over my body as if he wished I were rid of my robes. Damn his deep, rough voice that ran over my skin and heated my blood.

I never should have gone to see him.

I never should have let my eyes turn back.

**Hey guys :D**

**How's it going?**

**If you read this, please would you mind letting me know what you thought?**

**So, here's their first, official meeting. It didn't exactly go the way Liana had planned, huh? But it was fun, for sure.**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed!**

**And, on to the replies;**

**Camelotprincess1: **Thank you so much for reviewing again! I'm so glad you like Liana and Cassia; I really like writing them talking together :D So, you said you couldn't wait for the official interaction between Gannicus and Liana, so I hope this was worth the wait! I really hope you like it! Aw, thank you! Haha, yes, that was fun to write – Lucretia and Gaia are trouble when they get together, and I hope to be able to write more stuff like that including Liana! Wow, thank you – I'm so glad you want me to continue through the entire series! I'll see what I can do, just for you ;P Haha, sorry it took so long to update this then! Aw, you're too sweet – thank you! I'm glad you think the dialogue is close to the real thing, though I think this chapter was a little off! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far! It's so kind of you to take the time to do that!

**Polly: **Aw, thank you so much! I'm super stoked you think this fic is good! Oh! Okay, well, I will definitely consider continuing this story then, into the other series as well. Yeah, I know what you mean; I love coming across fics that incorporate every season of a show I like, all in one place! So, thanks so much for reviewing again! I really hope you liked this chapter with their first official interaction! I had fun writing it!

**Lissil: **Haha, thank you! I hope this chapter was worth reading then; I thought their first meeting would be very important, and I hope I didn't muff it up! Haha, yes; Pink got it right there! Haha! :D I've kind of got an idea about what to do about Melita…kind of! It kind of made me sad in the show how Oenemaus loved her so clearly, but she was torn, so I don't know… Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you think I got the dialogue right! I loved writing the bit where they were talking about Gannicus! Haha, it's so true; attractive eyes indeed. Thank you again! Gosh, youre just full of praises – you'll overinflate my ego, for sure! I'm really pleased you like my portrayal of Gannicus so far – I hope I've managed to keep it consistent in this chapter as well! I reckon – I don't know how he did it blindfolded! Thank you – I always think the fight scenes are my weakest part, so I'm super stoked you think I'm doing okay! Yes, I know what you mean about the marriage thing; I didn't want Liana to be too young for Gannicus so that she wasn't married, but I also didn't want her to be old enough to be married, so it was really difficult, and I had to go with the latter, which makes the marriage thing complicated. I was definitely dangerous for them to be unmarried – if they did not have protection. Women belonged to their fathers until they were married, and then they belonged to their husbands. Luckily for Liana, she has he brother's protection, so it's considerably less dangerous for her. If she was on her own, it would be a completely different situation for her. Thank you so much for raising that point – it's something I have to be conscious of, because of the different time periods! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far as well (I love the bloke and can't get enough of him either!)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D

**Amber: **Thank you so much for taking the time to review for me! I'm really glad you want me to update, and thus write more! And I hope you're enjoying it so far! Hopefully, you liked this chapter too! :D

**Update: **Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! I'm glad you think they're all in-character (hopefully this chapter is no different) and I'm so glad you enjoy reading it! Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! And I hope you liked the interaction between Gannicus and Aureliana! Thank you! I'm glad you like the bond between Cassia and Liana too! Thank you so much for taking the time to review!


	5. Dreams and Reality

**Lyrics: 'These Streets' by Bastille**

**Warning: Sexual content is in the italics part, so if you don't like that, don't read (though, if you're on this archive, I'm thinking you don't have a problem with it. I just thought I'd give a heads up anyway).**

Chapter Five: Dreams and Reality

_But even if we won't admit it to ourselves,_

_We'll walk these streets and think of little else_

Cassia's eyes questioned me when I came back into view. Then she took in my clenched jaw and pursed lips, my seething expression, and seemed to guess things did not fare so well. She grabbed my arms as if to comfort me, and led me back up the stairs and back to my chambers, careful to check the hallways before stepping.

I walked straight for the bed, sitting down and rubbing at my eyes, tired. He exhausted me. "He…is an arrogant ass."

"You should not have gone alone!" she sighed, her eyes guilty.

I shook my head, dismissing the idea, "He is simply trying patience. He will do as I say."

"He has agreed then?"

"Not quite." I sighed again, laying back on the soft covers of the mattress. "But he will. He had the nerve to command _me_ to return to him tomorrow night!"

"You will not go, will you?"

"I don't know if another choice will present itself for quick consideration."

I went to sleep flushed, not being able to rid myself of his husky voice, low and rough, as he teased a reaction from me in a lascivious manner.

.

.

.

_Right away, I knew it was unthinkably wicked and so wrong._

_But, the gods knew the second part was a lie; it felt way too right to be wrong. I felt ashamed._

_Never had I even given way to such imaginings. The visions were foreign to me._

_I lay in the bed at Quintus' Villa, my sheer nightgown settled around me. It was night, and I wasn't sure why I wasn't asleep yet. The whole Villa surely was, it was so quiet. The doors to the small balcony were open, and a soft, tantalizing breeze blew in, kicking up an unfamiliar scent. It was pleasant though, attractive; something earthy and heavy and masculine, overlaid with something like perspiration. I breathed it in more deeply, closing my eyes. It was more pleasant than the lilac and roses ointment I owned. But it was far less delicate than my fragrance._

_A shift on the mattress beside me broke me out of my reverie, and I rolled over slowly to find Gannicus sprawled across the other half of my bed. Before now, I had thought the bed was massive. Now, with his bulky frame in it, it suddenly looked smaller. He was asleep, his face void for once of a grin, whether playful or arrogant._

_His peacefulness drew me to him, and I moved closer. Warmth radiated from his body, and the silvery moonlight shining through the open doors illuminated his golden-bronze skin. His face was so serene. So at peace._

_I wanted to touch him. To trace my finger down the slope of his cheekbone, along his jaw, down to his chin. I wanted to run my finger over those lips, to see if they were as rough as they looked. The strength of my impulse frightened me. But not enough to stop me. The images ignited in me a sensation hitherto relatively unknown._

_My hand reached out, just as his eyes flickered open. When they saw my hand hovering in between us, so obviously on its way to touch his face, he smiled softly. That smile made my heart stop. He smiled like I was the only person in the world worth smiling at. Gently, he grabbed my hand and brought it across the space, to his face, before letting go. Giving me permission to do as I please._

_I swallowed. With light touches, I ran my fingers across his face, along the stubble of his jaw, towards his lips. My own lips parted slightly. The skin was rough, and yielding. His eyes closed contentedly, lips parting as well, a sigh escaping and warming my hand. I moved my hand up, along the contours of his cheeks, and nose, up to his forehead, tracing every last bit, committing the feel of it to memory before moving to his neck, his collarbones, his broad shoulders._

_I leant down and kissed the skin of his neck, just below his ear, moving down the column of his neck. It was a bold move, rivaling Gannicus' own self, and unlike myself. But he tempted me, stirring feelings inside I'd not experienced, feelings I wanted to explore._

_He breathed deeply, sighing, his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain, like I was torturing him, "By the gods, command me."_

_I frowned, moving my mouth from the hollow of his neck, "What?" I breathed heavily._

"_Command me to lay hands on you." His voice was strained and strangled._

"_Do it."_

_I felt his hands upon me, blazing hot, stroking the exposed skin of my neck and shoulders. It was exquisite, what his hands could do simply with a stroke, a caress. The way his hands, so large and strong and rough, used to wielding a sword and ending a man's life, could touch me with such gentleness made me tremble._

_I lowered my head down to his, pausing._

_His lips came up in a rush to meet mine, and we kissed long and hard, our tongues mingling. His mouth became rough and dominant against mine, his lips, so perfect and rough, moving against mine in a decadent flash of pleasure._

_The tempo of our caresses, our kisses, our touches, changed, urgency fueling our movements. Suddenly we kissed with bites and sucks as if to devour, we touched with ardent desperation, we caressed with wanton abandon. The world melted away, all save my animalistic, breathless desire. Never had I felt so out of control and like I knew myself so completely at the same time._

_Shameless in my need to press against him, I trapped his hips with my thighs. I sat up, and his dark, hooded eyes watched me as I reached to the ties at my shoulders that held my nightgown up. With two quick tugs, the material fell down, gathering about my waist, urgent to feel his flesh against mine, flaunting my nakedness._

_His mouth found my flesh, my breasts without prompt, his hot, wet tongue teasing and taunting the way his words usually did. My head flung back in a moan of pleasure at his ministrations, my back arching. I guided his hands over me, urging him to touch me everywhere. His mouth followed the trail of fire his hands blazed._

_Desperate to have him, I entreated him in the most indecent of terms. I begged him to take me, to have me, to do what he pleased with me, but just not to stop. Tingles of please shot to the gut of my stomach, throbbing at my womanhood. My voice rose in pitch and I implored him to touch me everywhere as his lips burned against my skin. I gasped loudly when the rough pads of his thumbs ran across my sensitive, budded nipples. Should someone hear us…_

_But a moment later, all thoughts of being caught vanished. He rose up, rolling us over as he pushed me down, capturing my wrists with his hands. Slowly, his fingers slid up to entwine with mine. He teased and tormented me with his body, the pleasure almost unbearable in its intensity. The throbbing length of his manhood pressed against me and I begged for him. My moans and wails rose in volume as our bodies finally joined and I writhed._

_He kissed me deeply, and the feeling of him, moving inside me, his mouth on mine, his weight pushing me down, was more than I could bear. A wild cry escaped me, his name upon my lips, and I woke as release broke over me, perspiring and breathless._

.

.

.

My release came at the same time as Lucretia's hysterical screams. I blinked, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy. I was alone, in my bed, shocked and aware of a pleasant, heavy pulse thudding in my most private parts, and I moved my hand away. Another scream rose into the air. I jerked fully awake, the sleepy haze disappearing, looking around frantically before jumping up, pulling a robe over my sleeping gown, which was far too sheer and intimate for unknown company. At another scream from Lucretia, I ran, my bare feet slapping against the hard tiled floor, following the sound of her voice. It sounded like it was coming from the front doors, so that was where I ran to.

I was almost there, when I thought how stupid it was to run _towards_ screams. I could be throwing myself into danger. The thought didn't stop my feet from flying across the tiles.

At the entrance, an unknown man stood supporting another, badly bloodied man. Lucretia clutched at the bloodied man, tenderly cradling his head and speaking to him. Then I realized it was distant cousin.

"Quintus!" I shouted, running forward. "Bring the Medicus!" I shouted at Melita. Lucretia sobbed, clutching at her husband, as Gaia attempted to sooth her. "Bring him to bed," I implored Lucretia.

Her red eyes barely recognized me around her tears, so distraught was she.

"Yes," Gaia said softly, "Take to chambers. I will take care of man."

I gestured at the guards, and they grabbed him, lifting him and taking his weight back through the Villa, Lucretia trailing behind. As I followed behind, I saw Gaia hand the unknown man a few coins for bringing him here.

The guards placed Quintus down on the bed, and Lucretia was right there. The Medicus arrived and we were asked to leave to give him room to work. Lucretia collapsed on the ground outside their chambers. Gaia crouched down next to her, holding her to her, muttering soothing words.

"Lucretia…be there anything I can do?" I asked softly, feeling out of sorts, unsure as to what to do. Gaia seemed to be handling her well enough.

"Can you make him better?" she asked harshly. I flinched.

I didn't say anything.

"Then there's nothing!" she said, her voice cracking. I felt the depth of her love for her husband. These were not the tears of a woman worried she would lose the protection her husband afforded her. These were the tears of a woman afraid of losing her husband.

And I could not blame her for that, for wanting him back. For fearing she would not have the chance to look at him again and see life and love.

He was severely beaten. He was barely conscious.

Gaia coaxed her to the chaise lounge, wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman, and muttering soothing words I didn't catch. I was at a loss. What should I do? How should I act? What should I say? She was hurting so badly, and I had no idea what to do. And my gut roiled over Quintus; who would do that to him? What heartless bastard would beat a man so badly he was barely clinging to life? Anger surged inside my chest. This was my family they were hurting. My family. And I didn't know how to protect them, but it was what I wanted to do. Needed to do. It was a compulsion I couldn't fulfill and it left me agitated and restless and impatient.

I stood and paced, wringing my hands. I felt pathetic. Completely useless. There was nothing I could do to help. Nothing. Nothing but walk a path back and forth across the tiles and pray. I clasped my hands together, my lips barely moving as I spoke softly and quickly.

I prayed to Angitia, the snake goddess, and Vejovis, to heal him swiftly. I prayed to Febris that she keep fever at bay. I prayed ardently to Apollo, that he was not yet destined for the afterlife, that his associations with healing and medicine would prevail and he would heal Quintus. I prayed to every god and goddess associated with healing and medicine, that the Medicus save him, that they take over his hands and work on Quintus themselves, for the better. That he live.

When I finished, I sat on Lucretia's other side, and wrapped my smaller arms around her waist. This was the comfort I could give. Her head was resting on Gaia's shoulder, tears leaking out and staining her dress. Gently, I rested my head on Lucretia's shoulder.

When the Medicus exited their chambers hours later, we were informed that he would live. He had broken ribs, his skin bloodied and bruised, but he would live. Gaia had just managed to stop Lucretia's tears, but at the news she broke down again, but in relief.

Lucretia darted up, and went to see him as fast as she could. Gaia and I remained.

"Do gods always answer your prayers?" She asked, eyes resting on me, her face relaxed in relief.

Yes. Sometimes. I had not considered it before. "I don't know…but thankful they did." Later tonight, after Quintus had rested further, and we would be sure he would make it to the next morning, I would thank the gods fully. One could not ask a favour of them, just to ignore them again once the favour had been completed. They deserved more than that. They deserved my awe, my respect and gratitude and deference.

"As am I," she said. "As am I."

We sat there in silence for a while. My mind was alive with thoughts. I was thankful Quintus was alright. I did not know what would have happened if he wasn't. What would Lucretia do? What would become of the gladiators?

I shook my head, the gladiators? The unsettling thing was that I wasn't sure if I meant _gladiators_ or _Gannicus_. Which was ridiculous. The slave had contested me at every turn last night. He had teased and jested, and insinuated; all of which I did not appreciate. All of which he simply could not do. He couldn't do that, say that, not to _me_. And what was I to do about it? Tell Quintus or Lucretia about it, and jeopardize Visius. Visius was a good man. He could return to his wife and child in another year or two. I did not want him to die. And I could never bear to have that on my conscience for every day of the rest of my life.

But I couldn't just let Gannicus command me the way he did. I could not let him have the power.

Could I?

No. No I couldn't.

It would be improper. Unseemly. Undignified.

And yet…I knew without a doubt that I would not do anything about it. Against my better judgment, the arrogant, playful gladiator intrigued me. And that, must assuredly, would get me into trouble. A lot of trouble. But for the life of me, I couldn't stop think about him.

Gods, I even dreamed about him. A blush heated my cheeks at the memory of said dream. His words were dangerous; the invoked unfamiliar thoughts inside my head, they taunted and teased, and gave way to erotic dreams that I had no business fantasizing over. Especially not erotic dreams that included him. A slave. A _gladiator_ slave. Which was worse.

Could I sink any lower? Could I shame myself more, lusting after him?

And how dare he plant inside my head those seeds of lust, with his arousing words, his insinuations. How dare he make my life complicated in that way! How dare he manipulate me in that way!

How dare the image of him touching me make my heart stop beating in my chest. How dare it make me blush. How dare it quicken my breath.

Just…how dare he!

Gaia gave voice to what she had been contemplating, "We should help Lucretia in difficult time."

I nodded in agreement, blinking away unruly thoughts of Gannicus. "Humble hands eager to aid."

She nodded, her eyes thoughtful, "Inquiry will be posed, and duties dispersed between us."

"Good."

.

.

.

We gave Lucretia a while longer with her husband before we pulled her away for a moment to see what we could do to help. She mumbled a few things, before disappearing back to Quintus.

Gaia took charge then, seeing to what Lucretia had said. "Would prefer business or household tasks?"

She gave me the option and I contemplated it. I did not have my own experience at running a household, despite being taught, as every girl was, and I did not want Gaia to have to help me, or for Lucretia to have to take over from me. But business… I knew barely anything about. But I figured, should I require it, I could see Decimus and ask advice. Should it come to it. "Business."

She nodded, "View gladiators and note any issues, speak with doctore about them also, inform him about Quintus."

Business was a mistake. Quintus' business was gladiators. Gannicus was a gladiator. I wondered if my subconscious realized that, and was steering me towards what fascinated me. I made a mental note to scold my subconscious later.

I left to do what Gaia said. Cassia found me, as I made my way to the viewing balcony.

"How fare you?" She asked softly, and for a moment I was confused. How did she know I was dreading seeing Gannicus? Was it because she knew about the dream? Panic surged through me; I did not know if I wanted her to know about that. But then I looked more closely at her eyes, which held concern and worry and sympathy. It was a soft expression, and I realized she'd obviously heard what happened with Quintus. He was my cousin, my family, and she knew this would upset me.

"Fine," I said curtly, before shrugging myself out of it. My mind was occupied with other issues, and it wasn't fair for me to be snappy with her. "I just…fear grips me at thought of cousin. I am otherwise occupied with thoughts of it."

She nodded understandingly, "I will fetch some food. Perhaps will relieve ill-thoughts." It was close to mid-morning, and my stomach gave a growl, and she went to fetch me food.

"Perhaps," I muttered as she wandered off, thinking how unlikely it was.

Hesitantly, I stepped up to the railing, and looked down. The hot sun beat down on the men as they trained, wielding swords and nets and shields. Some lifted heavy looking blocks and carried them around. It didn't take long for my eyes to find the sun-kissed, arrogant gladiator, as he held two swords, bringing them down on his opponent, who flew backwards from the force, his shield flying away. He held up two fingers in the sign of mercy.

Gannicus laughed, and turned away, swinging his arms around his body, crossing the blades over, before turning back to face his opponent again and getting into a ready stance. His opponent got up and they faced each other. Just before they began, Gannicus' eyes flicked up to the balcony.

I froze. Under those intense eyes, last night's dream flashed through my mind; the heated moments, the fiery flesh and burning passion, gasping breaths and desperate moans. It made me blush. He grinned like he knew it too. He was so cocky.

He launched himself at his opponent, and brought him down in three hammering blows, the clack of wood against wood echoing loudly. It was almost like I could feel the vibration of it running up my back. When he stepped back from his fallen brother, he looked back up at me and for a second his eyes implored me, begged me. I didn't know what they were begging for, but the dream flashed through my mind again, so vivid.

_Command me to lay hands on you._

His voice both full of strain and so rough, husky, that it sent shivers up my spine. The warmth of the day didn't do anything to help the blush disappear, and I cursed myself.

His cockiness was like a ladder, and he just kept climbing up higher. It made me want to bring him back down a few rungs. A look from him conveyed a lot; he was both teasing and flirting, because he knew it made me uncomfortable. He was a slave. I didn't know what to do when he stepped above his station, and he knew it. His wickedly curving mouth lifted into a grin. My lips pursed, my chin lifting defiantly, and I looked away indifferently, like I was unimpressed by his show of skill and strength.

Which was untrue. I was impressed. And it made me realize again how dangerous he was. How he would be able to take down Visius. How I was going to have to see him until he agreed not to kill him. Which gave him the power. Which could be dangerous for me.

My heart raced at the thought, and I wasn't sure if it was in fear or excited anticipation. It made me angry that I didn't know.

Cassia came back then with a platter of bread and cheeses and olives, and some water. Desperately thirsty, I grabbed the jug myself, not being able to wait for Cassia to do it, and poured the glass, chugging it down faster than I could blink. Cassia raised her eyebrows at me in question.

"Thirsty."

"I couldn't tell," she said drily. She broke the tension in me easily, and my shoulders relaxed. Dire feelings fled quickly, leaving behind worry.

I poured another cup of the cooling liquid, my hands slightly shaky, "May the gods damn him to an eternal hell."

"Who?" She asked.

My jaw clenched.

She understood immediately. She always understood me easily; it was a result of our close bond, "Gannicus."

As soon as I was finished in my duties to help Lucretia, I vowed never to go near the balcony again. My eyes strayed down, against my permission, and I watched the golden gladiator, the champion of the house of Batiatus. The muscle under his skin rippled in the sun, a sheen of sweat covering what was exposed; he was powerful and dangerous. Deadly. His broad shoulders hefted the weight of the swords easily, his stomach muscles clenching, his eyes locking on mine again. I swallowed. As if he was there for my viewing pleasure. As if for all my pleasures.

His eyes spelled sex, and his sensual, curved mouth promised it would be good.

I scowled at him

I knew that I'd fail in that vow.

I wouldn't be able to stay away.

**Hey Hey!**

**So…What'd'ya think? I'm always so nervous for you guys to read this story, but also weirdly excited! This is my favourite story to be writing at the moment, and I'd really like to continue it – so let me know what you thought!**

**Review replies:**

**Caleb's babe: **Ah, THANK YOU! I'm glad you're liking the chemistry between them – I just love writing it! I smile like such an idiot when I write it, because he's so cheeky and she's so cute in reaction to it! I really, really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing for me! It means a lot to me, it really does :D

**Sandradee27: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! I'm stoked you're liking where it's going so far! I have a couple ideas for future chapters, which I hope you'll enjoy too! Ah, I know! He was sooo cheeky in this chapter, but don't you just love him?! He makes this story so much fun! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Lissil: **Oh, wow, that was a crazy long review – but I loved reading every word of it! Thank you so much – I'm glad you thought it was worth reading –I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing it, so I'm glad it was worth it! Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you think it's getting better with each chapter! Right?! Right?! He knows _exactly_ what he's doing, and Liana has no clue – that's why it's so much fun to write! Haha, that had to be my favourite line, about his tongue (And even though I wrote it, I totally believe it)! Thank you so much! That's absolutely amazing to me that you think you can imagine him saying it in the show – and it's true, he was so much bolder then! Oh definitely, there's no way she'll be able to resist him (who could?), but I hope you enjoyed that bit in this chapter! I'm glad you like the suspense – I love writing it! Yay, I'm glad you agree with me about Melitta and Oenamaus – though I know what you mean as well, I really felt for Gannicus' dilemma too. It's kind of why I wanted him to have his own girl, haha! True! Yes, I was both happy and sad when she chose Oenamaus! Truthfully, I haven't seen War of the Damned yet, so I haven't seen much of Gannicus and Saxa yet! Oh, good –thanks for explaining it to me as well – that's what I thought, but when you made that comment, I was like 'Oh, maybe I have it wrong…' – that was followed by a frantic google search to double check, but you summed it up so much more simply that it makes sense :D Thank you so much for leaving such a fantastic review – I'm so pleased you're liking it and are interested in reading more! Thank you so much!

**Polly: **Yay1 I'm super glad you had fun reading it – I had fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well! And thanks for taking the time to review again!

**Amber: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it and seem to be interested in reading more – hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well then :D

**Scribbled Truth: **Aw, thank you! I'm so pleased you want to see how I'll continue this, and that you appear to be interested when I take it into the Blood & Sand series as well! I'm really glad! Thank you so much! Seriously, I'm glad you're picking up that Liana is compassionate though her actions- I really didn't want to come right out and say it, so I'm glad you got it! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and review – it means so much to me!

**Soulfulgypsy: **Heya! Thank you so much! I'm stoked you want to see what happens with this story! AHAHAHA! I'm super, super stoked you're shipping them already! So am I – we can ship them together! Yay! Thank you so much – seriously – I'm really glad you think I've managed to capture Gannicus' essence from the show (I'm always a little worried about how I write him!). Sorry, but what does sdk stand for? I'm a bit slow at acronyms! I was probably the last person ever to figure out what BAMF means! That's an amazingly astute observation about Liana, and I love how you summed her up like that – 'complex yet simple, unique yet relatable'. I'm so glad you like her! Thanks so much for taking the time to review- I really hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!


End file.
